"Sława i guldeny"
Drużyna po ciężkim boju z Goblinami , dotarła do obozu . Obóz - miejsce nie duże , wbite pale w ziemie wyznaczały granicę tego obozu . Na samym środku obozu stał kociołek gdzie obozowy kucharz (jeżeli tak możemy go nazwać ) przygotowywał jedzenie , była to papka z resztek jakie udało się zebrać . Obok tego kociołka znajdowały się namioty , wozy i ludzie siedzący i zajadający się papką z kociołka Brat Clement , w imieniu całej drużyny podziękował dzielnemu rycerzowi za pomoc, wykonując w trochę niezgrabny sposób pieśń dziękującą. Rycerz , robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry , uśmiechnął się i odszedł . Brat Clement dołączył do drużyny która już lekko już doszła do siebie po bitwie . Drużyna w komplecie zjadła jeszcze swój r prowiant, Burim nie był by sobą gdyby jeszcze nie poszedł go kociołka i nie zjadł jeszcze papki którą częstowali obozowicze . Po udanym posiłku , wszyscy poszli spać aby zaznać chwili relaksu . Nastał ranek , drużyna śpiesząc się na turniej Rycerski wyruszyła tak szybko jak mogła , przed wyjazdem , zjedli śniadanie i zapytali się obozowiczów czy żaden z nich nie wybiera się może , ale nikt nie jechał . Drużyna zebrała się i ruszyła w drogę Przez las , przedzierał się woź , ciągnący przez nieustraszonego i niezmordowanego konia o imieniu Bajtek Wóz , był powożony przez wielkiego Niedźwiedzia Bertusa który na głowie miał kapelusz ,na plecach kołczan ze strzałami i łuk przewieszony na ramieniu , z tyłku siedział Burim. Niziołek ubrany w lekko podarte ubranie na którym miał skórzaną zbroje , na plecach miał 1 kusze a u boku drugą troche mniejszą , u pasa miał mały ale bardzo ostry miecz . Obok niego siedział drugi niedźwiedź , był to Brat Clement był on ubrany w zieloną szatę , jak na mnicha przystało, na plecach miał wielki dwuręczny miecz , a przez ramie przewieszoną torbę w której było wiele różnych ziół . Na przeciwko Burima siedział Hayss . Człowiek , chodź z daleko można było go pomylić z czarnym niedźwiedziem przez jego płaszcz , na plecach miał miecz i tarcze a u boku przyczepionego mongerszterna , a u nogi przywiązany sztylet . Drużyna jechała , rozmawiała , śmiała się i planowała turniej Rycerski . Bertusa będąc powozicielem , zauważył z daleka obalony wóz i 3 ludzi . Zatrzymał powóz , i podzielił się tą informacją z Drużyną , Hayss stwierdziła ze lepiej zostawić wóz trochę dalej i podejść we trójkę i zapytać się co się stało , jego pomysł był jednak zagłuszony przez Burim i Brata Clementa którzy pogonili Bertusa aby podjechał . Wóz z drużyną podjechał , zatrzymał się . Hayss Burim i Clement zeszli z wozu pytając się co się stało , bo widzieli obalony wóz i martwego konia , nagle , jeden z nich , najgrubszy i najbardziej chamski który tylko stał i rozkazywał pozostałej dwójce . Powiedział ze mają brać się za skrzynie i podnieś je i wrzucić na wóz , po czym gramoląc się , wszedł na wóz i pokrzykiwał szybciej ! Burim zdziwiony cała sytuacją , podszedł do wozu i zapytał grubasa o co mu chodzi i żeby zszedł z wozu , grubas wykrzyczał tylko szybciej ! . Burim powstrzymując swoją złość , poprosił jeszcze raz , zeby grubas szedł, nie dokończył zdania , a na jego policzku znalazła się już drewniana pałka grubasa . Brat Clement jednym szybkim ruchem dobył swojego dwuręcznego miecza , i zablokował atak jednego chłopka który , porzucił skrzynie i w biegu z zardzewiałym toporkiem rzucił sie na Clementa , Clement jednym szybkim ruchem cioł wieśniaka raniąc go . W tym samym czasie Hayss dobywając miecza z pleców uniknął szybkiego ciosu 2 chłopka , po czym uderzył go mieczem , ale tylko go to drasnęło . Burim w po tym jak doszedł do siebie , nie zastanawiając się wyjął kuszę którą miał u pasa i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia strzelił w brzuch grubasowi . Grubas za wył , ale po chwili już był już gotowy do walki . Burim wskoczył na wóz i chwycił kusze na plecach wymierzył w grubasa 2 raz teraz w szyje , słychać było tylko zwalniającą się cięciwę z kuszy i okropny krzyk chwile po . Grubas spadł z wozu 1 chłop widząc to uniknął szybkim ruchem 2 cięcia Brata Clementa po czym wdrapał się na wóz i rzucił się na Burima. W tym czasie 2 chłop po tym jak został zraniony przez Hayssa , i gdy dotarło do niego to że jego pan zginął , porwał się do ucieczki , szybkim ruchem uniknoł ostrza Hayssa i rzucił się do ucieczki , po czym wdrapał się na drzewo myśląc że tam będzie bezpieczny . Hayss stwierdził , że nie wespnie się na drzewo , dlatego szybkim ruchem wyjął małą okrągłą tarcze i rzucił w niego. Tarcza uderzyła z impetem chłopa który spadł z drzewa i zemdlał , Hayss związał go liną . W tym czasie Bertus nie wiedząc co robić , pognał Bajtka dość gwałtownie . Tak że Burim i chłop nie dali rady na nim ustać i spadli z wozu , Bertus widząc to zatrzymał wóz i dobył łuku . Burim po tym jak spadł razem z chłopkiem z wozu chwile się szarpali , po czym jak słońce zasłoniło im nagle wielka rzecz z łukiem , chłop czym prędzej czworakując pod wóz . W tym momencie Brat Clement , szybkimi 2 susami dobiegł do wozu i dobywając miecz w jedną rękę i pchając na oślep pod wóz nie trafił w chłopa , chłop zwinnie uniknął ciosu Clementa po czym wyszedł z tyłu wozu aby dorwać Burim który nadal leżał na ziemi . Chłop nie zdarzył , padł na ziemie ze strzałą wbitą pomiędzy łopatki . Była to strzała Bertusa , który w ułamku sekundy dobył strzały z kołczana i jeszcze szybciej strzelił . To był koniec , w tym momencie Hayss ciągnąc za sobą związanego nieprzytomnego chłopa , dotarł do wozu wrzucił go na wóz . Po czym pomógł wstać Burimowi , po czym przeszukał ciało grubasa , znalazła w jego kieszeni aż 2 złote monety. Po chwili otrzepania się z piachu , drużyna doszła do siebie napiła się wody , i miała już jechać lecz , Burim i Hayss stwierdzili że rozbiorą wóz , dzięki temu będą mieć deski na naprawę własnego wozu . Brat Clement pozbierał w tym czasie ziółka . Po godzinie drużyna pojechała dalej . Podróż minęła spokojnie pod wieczór , drużyna dojeżdżała , do obozu, a raczej jego resztek , pale były wbite w ziemie ale co 2 lub 3 , na samym środku była wieża strażnicza , gdy drużyna już dojechała , zauważyła pełno krwi , Brat Clement swoją wiedzą stwierdził , że ta krew ma maksymalnie 5-6 godzin , była to świeża krew . Było już późno , a drużyna nie mogła zostać w obozie bo wiedziała , że to co zabiło tych ludzi pewnie wróci . Brat Klement wyszedł z obozu klęknął , uniósł obie ręce , poprosił Mirune o drzewo , nagle z ziemi miedzy drzewami wyrosło wielkie drzewo , Brat Clement wrócił po drużynę i zaprowadził ich do drzewa gdzie było wystarczająco miejsca gdzie aby pomieścili sie wszyscy nawet Bajtek i wóz , w drzewie drużyna zjadła ostatnie resztki jedzenia . Hayss razem z Burimem podeszli do chłopa który się przebudził , i wyjawił że w skrzyniach które nieśli była ruda , nie wiedział jaka ale jechali do ..... aby sprzedać ją , gdy Hayss i Burim zadawali pytania , a chłop nic nie wiedział albo nie chciał powiedzieć , Hayss nie chcą narażać drużyny na niebezpieczeństwo bo chłop zaczynał krzyczeć , Hayss wyjął sztylet i jednym ruchem pociął mu gardło po czym chłop padł jak długi . Ciała nie mogliśmy zostawić w drzewie , Burim umiejętnościami skradania i bezszelestnego poruszania się porzucił ciało chłopa w błocie . Drużyna zadecydowała że postawi warte , bo jest to niebezpieczna okolica . Na czacie pierwszy stanął Brat Clement , Burim w tym czasie rzucił na siebie święty sen , po 3 godzinach wstał wyspany i stanął na warcie . Noc przebiegła miło i spokojnie , nad ranem Burim , usłyszał tylko od strony obozu tylko gobliny które mówiąc coś w sowim języku , po czym głosy ucichły . Drużyna wstała , lecz nie miała co jeść , Burim wpadł pomysł ze wyczaruje ryby z nieba , po chwili na ziemie spadły 3 ryby , duże i świeże . Hayss poczuł się na siłach i postanowił przygotować posiłek , udało mu sie usmażyć ryby na patelni , i był to taki świetny posiłek , że drużyna nagle poczuła jakby zyskała więcej siły. Drużyna z samego rana wyjechała omijając reszki obozu , tam gdzie Burim porzucił ciało , lecz gdy przejeżdżali tego ciała nie było . Drużyna jechała bardzo spokojnie od obozu do obozu , na miejscu mieli być być już za 3 dni . Podróż mijała bardzo ale to bardzo spokojnie , drużyna spędziła ją na rozmawianiu , ostrzeniu mieczy , rozmowie o sowich przygodach . Przed zmrokiem drużyna dotarła do obozu gdzie , zjadła ryby , które przygotowali rano , Brat Clement pozbierał zioła , po czym wszyscy poszli spać . Nastał kolejny dzień ,był to dzień bardzo ładny i słoneczny , drużyna w dobrym humoru obudziła się . Przed wyjazdem drużyna zapytała znowu czy ktoś może nie wybiera się do ..... , tym razem znalazł się jeden elf o imieniu Maccaroni. Był on wysoki wyższy niż przeciętny elf , miał blond długie włosy , ubrany był w elfią zieloną szatę , na plecach miał plecach zrobiony z drewna , a w min swoje rzeczy . Drużyna przedstawiła się po kolei i cała piątka weszła na wóz . Podróż znowu była spokojna , drużyna opowiadała o sobie i o swoich przygodach Maccaroniemu . Elf opowiadał o swoim zawodzie (zajmował się on obrabianiem skóry ) o tym skąd pochodzi i dlaczego jedzie do .... Przy końcu podróży , Burim siedząc na tyle wozu , zauważył ze na drodze leży ciało , drużyna zatrzymała wóz trochę dalej , nauczona ostatnią akcją . Ciał było zimne , ale Brat Clement nie potrafił ocenić jak bardzo . Drużyna przeszukała ciało aby dowiedzieć się o nim coś więcej lecz nic nie znaleźli . Burim chciał wziąć ciało ze sobą i oddać je w obozie żeby tam pochowano zwłoki (jak się potem okazało była to druga zła decyzja w tej podróży) . Drużyna dotarła do obozu , oddała ciało , ale Hayss i Burim , poczuli dziwne swędzenie w okolicach pachwin , pach i pod kolanami , okazało się że to „Krwawe Hrosty „ Burim już raz to przeżył ale odcisnęło to na jego dupie duże znamię . Brat Clement bez zastanawiania się dał im .... , Hayss wziął flakonik i wypił , poczuł jak w jego żołądku toczy się największa bitwa wszach-czasów , nagle poczuł ulgę , już nic nie swędziało. Ale w tym samym momencie , poczuł że musi , ale to musi jak najszybciej udać się do wc . Pobiegł do kibelka spędził tam kilka dłuższych chwili , po czym wyszedł i padł na twarz przy wozie . Teraz Burim wziął flakonik , wypił , przypomniał sobie ten „cudowny „ smak . W głowie przypomniało mu się wszystko co było ostatnim razem , przez głowę przeleciało mu wiadro , wychodek , i ból . Burim nie stał tak jak Hayss , tylko już szedł do kibelka . Gdy już był blisko ścisnęło go i zwiększył tępo . Dotarł do kibelka , ale jeszcze nie wywietrzało po Hayssie , Burim wziął bardzo ale to bardzo duży wdech , wszedł spędziła tam kilka chwil po czym wyszedł i padł przy Hayssie na twarz i ostatnie co powiedział przez tym jak zasnął -„nigdy więcej !” Był ranek , drużyna wstała Hayss i Burim podmyli się , czuli się już dobrze , przybili sobie piątkę . Hayss ugotował znowu rybki , ale tym razem wyszły mu takie dobre że drużyna poczuła jakby ryba była tak zdrowa że czują sie coraz lepiej . Poczęstowali Maccaroniego , o dziwo on się nie zaraził , to chyba ta odporność elfów . Drużyna wyjechała i już pod wieczór była znowu w kolejnym obozie już ostatnim przed Dhirim Rano znowu Burim wyczarował ryby i Hayss je usmażył . I wyruszyli . Podróż znowu spędzili na rozmowie i masowaniem pośladków . Dotarli do Dhirim Miasto zbudowane było , z cegły , domy wyglądały bardzo elegancko ponieważ wszystkie miały ściany pomalowane na biało a dachy na czerwono . Gdy drużyna wjechała już za mury miasta , burim chcąc jak najszybciej się zatrzymać w jakieś karczmie , zapytał strażnika i chłopa , czy znają tutejsze karczmy . W tym samym momencie Maccaroni , podziękował za wspólną podróż , i powiedział ze jeżeli chcemy to możemy odwiedzić go w karczmie „Piękny Krystian „ Drużyna dowiedziała się że w mieście są 4 karczmy : Najbiedniejsze : Wesoły Króliczek i Wesoły Drwal Średnie : Piękny Krystian Bogata : Żonkil Drużyna pojechała najpierw do Wesołego Drwala , ale sam szyld naderwany i niechlujny już odstraszał . Burim szedł razem z Hayssem spytali o koszt , zobaczyli ze w karczmie nikogo nie , podziękowali i pojechali do Króliczka . Tam też nie było kolorowo . Hayss zaproponował ze może przed turniejem wynajmiemy lepszą karczmę i doprowadzimy się do ładu po tej podróży . Dotarli do „Pięknego Krystiana „ od razu im się spodobało , pokój 4-osobaowy , kosztował jedynie 4 srebrniki w tym była wanna mydło (którego drużyna nie widziała od bardzo dawna ) . Wraz ze śniadaniem . Bez wąchania , drużyna zapłaciła za 3 dni z góry był to czas jednego dnia po turnieju potem drużyna jechać dalej do Sunno . Dzień minął na zakupach , Hayss kupił kunsztowny miecz , Burim pistoletową kusze , Bertus długi kunsztowny łuk , Brat Clement przystąpił do Gildii zielarzy . Drużyna zaprzyjaźniła się z krasnoludzikm kowalem o imieniu Gryf Gryzołaz , po tym jak drużyna wykuła u niego miecze i zbroje , i w podziękowaniu za to ze nie oszukiwał cenami i był przy tym bardzo miły . Drużyna podarowała mu jedną skrzynie żelaza którą zdobyli od grubasa na szlaku . Drużyna trenowała , jadła i mentalnie przygotowywała się do turnieju . Burim odnalazł swoją wymarzoną kusze u jednego Hrabiego który zatrzymał się w Żonkilu , lecz z braku 10 złotych monet i braku targowania się kusza po raz kolejny przeszła mu obok . Nastał ten dzień !! Dzień wielkiego turnieju . Na wielkiej arenie zebrały się tłumy , pod areną dużo chętnych uczestników , drużyna brała udział we wszystkich konkurencjach . Najpierw odbywał się turniej rycerski na kopie . W pierwszym pojedynku stanął Burim ! Wsiadł na konia , giermek podał mu tarcze i kopie , na przeciw jego stanął chłop , którego drużyna spotkała w jednym z obozów , i zagroził on Bratu Clementowi ze zniszczy go na turnieju . Gdy tylko Brat Clement spostrzegł , że to właśnie on , krzyknął do Burima żeby pokazał mu co i jak . Giermkowie odeszli od koni , Burim i chłop stanęli na placu na którym znajdował się mały płotek , Burim z jeden strony , chłop na przeciw . Trąbka zawyła , walczący pogonili konie , Lance opadły i wycelowały w tarcze przeciwnika , tłum zawył . Jechali tak szybko lance pruła powietrze , Uderzyli z takim impetem oboje w tarcze ze spadli z koni .Tłum ucichł na moment . Na ziemi leżał chłop i Burim , zasady były takie , gdy oboje jeźdźcy znaleźli się na ziemi , walka była dokończona w zwarciu . Burim wyciągnął dwuręczny miecz treningowy a chłop też . Burim jednym susem doskoczył do chłopa , w tym czasie chłop , widząc to wymierzył proste cięcie od góry , burim pięknym obrotem w lewo uniknął cięcia . I w tym samym czasie wyprowadził cios który nabrał szybkości przez obrót i trafił . Chłop dostał w żebra. Stał nadal , ale widać było jak łza pociekła mu po policzku . Ale spiął się , odskoczył i wymierzył cios z lewej , Burim wychylając się w prawą stronę uniknął kolejnego ciosu i znowu , ciął chłopa . Ten dostał w twarz i upadł . Burim wygrał swoją walkę . Następnie walczył Hayss który przegrał w pierwszej walce przez punkty . Tak samo Bartus . Brat Clement też stawał do wali , tam samo jak Burim znalazł się ze swoim przeciwnikiem na ziemi . Clement długim dwuręcznym mieczem ciął Barona Tresiana , lecz on przyjął to na tarcze , duży Brat Clement unikał ciosów jak szalony , cioł z lewej prawej z góry , tarcza Barona rozwaliła się , i w tym momencie , Brat Clement zamachnął się tak mocno , Baron nie uniknął tego , nie miał szans . Miecz uderzył , co bliscy na widowni słyszeli trzask , lecz tarczy już nie było , był to trzask głowy Tresiana . Upadł , nie wstawał zawołano medyka , przeniesiono go do miejscowego szpitala . Brat Clement , wygrał tłum go pokochał . Kolejna walka Burim przegrywa punktami . Brat Clement kolejny raz wygrywa z przeciwnikiem na ziemi .Następnie , odbył się pojedynek Kuszniczy. Do owego pojedynku stanęli Burim , Hayss , Brat Clement . Kusznicy stanęli przed celami . była to okrągła drewniana Tarcza z namalowanymi kręgami do środka w różnych kolorach . Na początku Burim trafił w 9 punktów . Hayss 0 , a Brat Clement 6 punktów . Był też zawodnik z wymarzona kuszą Burima . On trafił 8 punktów w pierwszej rundzie . W 2 i 3 rundzie Burim trafiał celnym swoim okiem napierw 10 potem znowu 9 . Dzięki temu wygrał cały ten turniej Kuszniczy . Brat Clement trafnym niedźwiedzim okiem ustrzelił 3 miejsce w tym turnieju. Nagroda dla Brata Clementa była Sowa . Bardzo piękna , zadbana , wytresowana.. Burim wygrał 10 złotych monet. Hayss pogratulował im wspaniałej wygranej Młody Hrabia , podirytowany przegraną z Burimem , rozwalił wymarzoną kusze o ziemie na oczach Burima . Następnie odbył się pojedynek łuczniczy . Bertus Bertoni , najlepszy łucznik jakiego drużyna znała , stanął naprzeciw tarczy , i szybkimi 3 rundami zdeklasował przeciwników . Też wygrał 10 złotych monet . I ostatnia konkurencja . ta która u widowni , wzbudzała podniecenie na samą jej myśl . Pojedynek Drużynowy . Na Arenę weszły 4 drużyny . Jedną z nich była drużyna naszych WSPANIAŁYCH . Na początku drużyny stanęły na rogach . Walka rozpoczęła się, najpierw drużyny rzuciły się 1v1 . Drużyna Wspaniałych . początkowo losowała broń i , wszyscy oprócz Bertusa mieli swoje ulubione oręże . Jedynie Bertus miał drewniany kij . Drużyna Wspaniałych ruszyła na chłopów dowodzonych przez jak później się okazało łucznika akrobatę . W pierwszych chwilach walki Burim strzelał kuszą z okrągłymi bełtami lecz wszystko blokowali tarczownicy drużyny przeciwnej . Gdy przyszło już do walki w ręcz walka była szybka . Wpierw dobiegł do przeciwników Brat Clement .Szybkim i pewnym ciosem z prawej strony, uderzył jednego z chłopów w brzuch . Chłop zgiął się lecz wytrzymał . Drugi chciał uderzyć Brata Clementa w Lewy odsłonięty bok lecz w tym momencie znalazł się Bertus z wielkim kijem i wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy . Szybkim susem doskoczył do 2 chłopa i uderzył go Lagą w głowę . Chłop oniemiał . Swój pojedynek także toczył Hayss z mieczem i tarczą . Szybkim i mocnym uderzeniem chciał trafić 3 Chłopa . Ten przyjął to na tarcze . Szybki kontratak w strone Hayssa nie udał się bo on też zablokował cios tarczą . Walka trwała . Burim próbował dostrzec wroga za pleców 2 niedźwiedzi . Nie miał możliwości czystego strzału . Ale umiejętności Burima były tak duże ( albo to jego szczęście ) że bez problemu trafił chłopa który został uderzony przez Brata Clementa w brzuch . Chłop padł . Brat Clement sparował swoim dwuręcznym mieczem uderzenie chłopa który ocknął się po uderzeniu w głowe . W tym czasie Hayss dwukrotnie trafił 3 Chłopa i sam został trafiony raz przez łucznika przeciwników . Gdy Hayss 4 raz trafił chłopa tym razem w udo , chłop bez zastanowienia się szybkooo rzucił tarcze na ziemie i uciekł , uciekając upuścił drewniany sztylet przy łuczniku . Bertus widząc okazje do uderzenia w chłopa numer 2 gdy ten odsłonił się uderzając Brata Clementa . Nie wahał się uderzył mu drugi raz w głowę . Chłop padł . w tym czasie Burim próbował pojedynkować się z łucznikiem na dystans , źle na tym wyszedł . Dostał 2 razy ze strzały i raz trafił łucznika. Brat Clement widząc to podbiegł do łucznika i próbując go trafić mieczem , chybił . Łucznik zwinnym odskokiem uniknął ciosu i podniósł sztylet z ziemi . Hayss widząc ze pozostała 1 dużyna z przeciwnego rogu areny wygrała już ze swoimi przeciwnikami . Wraz z Bertusem ustawili się w ich stronę . Burim widząc że Clement dopadł do łucznika , wycelował w drugą drużynę oddał tylko jeden strzał . Bełt trafił jednego ze Hamptoniego i to w głowe. Po czym dostał bełtem w brzuch i upadł . była teraz walka 3 Hamptoni na Hayssa i Bertusa . Clement nadal walczył z łucznikiem . Hayss z Bertusem dopadli do przeciwników . W oczach Bertusa była nienawiść i zniszczenie . Rykiem wleciał pomiędzy 2 Chomików . Jednego trzasnął lagą w bok drugi go w bok . Bertus zawył bo Hamptoni uderzył idealnie w mięsień . Hayss dobiegł do trzeciego Chomika . Zablokował jego cios tarczą po czym uderzył go mieczem . Hamptoni zgiął się ale wytrwał . Bertus obalił 1 Hamptoniego , ale ten drugi w momencie nieuwagi Bertusa , wprowadził w niego 2 szybie ciosy jeden w bok a jeden w głowe. Bertus upadł . W tym czasie Clement usiłował trafić w łucznika, udało mu się to raz , ale cios był lekki bo końcówką miecza . Łucznik 2 razy trafił Clementa ale były to ciosy bardzo słabe. Łucznik , skakał robił przewroty uderzał sztyletem . Bartus ledwo dorównywał szybkością i parował jego uderzenia . Hayss został sam na dwóch . Z jednej strony pomyślał chleb poprzedni . Ale jak się okazało jednak nie . Pewny siebie wymierzył cios w 1 przeciwnika ,trafił . Ten nadal stojąc na nogach szybko wykonał kontratak . Hayss osłonił się tarczą , udało mu się . Ale na 2 przeciwnika już nie było chwili na reakcje . Dostał 2 szybkie ciosy w żebra . Mocno go zgięło , ostatnimi siłami uderzył szczurka którego uderzył przed chwilą , wymierzył i bum w głowę. Hamptoni upadł . Ale Hayss też bo Kompan przeciwnika trafił go w głowę . Na Arenie został sam Clement Łucznik Akrobata , i Jeden szczurek . Łucznik odskakując od Clementa i widząc że Hamptoni już dobiega do niego od lewej strony . Strzelił bez wysiłku 2 strzały , jedna po drugiej . obie trafiły w głowę . Hamptoni upadł . Został Brat Clement Vs Łucznik . Czas na Arenie jakby się zatrzymał . Widownia ucichła na moment . Naprzeciw siebie stanął wielki niedźwiedź z mieczem i łucznik . Nagle Widownia , zawrzała rykiem „ CLEMEEEENTTTT !!! . Łucznik jakby na chwile osłupiał w tym momencie dopadł go Brat Clement , uderzył go Mocno w brzuch. Tym razem łucznik nie uniknął . Zgięło go mocno . Ale odskoczył od następnego ciosu ,wyjął sztylet i gdy widział że Brat Clement biegł na niego , ustawił się w pozycji i ciął . Cios był mocny . Wyszedł z prawej strony , ciął poziomo . W tym samym momencie Clement wykonał wślizg , uniknął ciosu , i znalazł się za plecami łucznika . Dzielny chłop nie miał szans na reakcje , dostał w kręgosłup . chwycił się ,upadł i zawył . Brat Clement Wygrał !! . I dzięki temu cała drużyna weszła do finału. Finał Naprzeciw siebie stanęły dwie drużyny . Jedna to byli Wspaniali druga Elfy , stali w przeciwnych rogach areny . Publika wiwatowała , cieszyła się, czekała na wielki finał . Drużyna wylosowała tym razem 2 kije sztylet kusze i 2 miecze dwuręczne . Hayss dobył kija i sztylet, Brat Clement i Bertus miecz i Burim kusze . Walka zaczęła się spojrzeniami , krzykiem bojowym i ruszyli . Hayss, Brat Clement , Bertus ruszyli na prawą flankę gdzie 2 elfów też zmierzało , 2 elfów zostało i strzelało z kuszy i łuku . Burim ostrzeliwał jego z nich z kuszy . Ale na początku tylko drasnął kilka razy łucznika , który unikał zwinnie bełtów . Walka w zwarciu toczyła się na korzyść Wspaniałych . Hayss nie potrafił posługiwać się lagą , dlatego jego ataki były wolne i pudłowały . Na szczęście był Brat Clement który kilkoma celnymi ciosami powalił jednego łuczników . który miał miecz i tarcze . Hayss widząc to szybko podniósł miecz i tarcze i ruszył biegiem na kusznika. W tym samym momencie łucznik , strzelił bardzo ale to bardzo celnie w Burima trafiając go w głowie , Burim padł jak długi , łucznik i kusznik byli byli już lekko obici przez Burima który sam walczył na nich dwóch . Bertus i Clement męczyli się z jednym z elfów ze sztyletem , był bardzo zwinny i unikał i parował większość ataków . wykorzystał to łucznik który odskoczył od nabiegającego Hayss i strzelił Bertusa w głowa , oszołomiony Bertus , nie dał rady obronić się przed szybkimi ciosami elfa ze sztyletem , i 2 ciosy tępym narzędziem dostał w brzuch . Bertus padł . Brat Clement walczył do ostatnich sił , udało mu się trafić elfa ze sztyletem . Był to cios bardzo ale to bardzo mocny , Clement do tego ciosu obrócił poł tułowia , zamach był tak mocny i z rykiem niedźwiedza który jeszcze dodał więcej siły , uderzył go w odsłonięty bok , elf zawył mocno , i upadł na ziemie .Elfi łucznik widząc to wystrzelił 2 szybie strzały w strone Clementa . Na nie szczęście po tak silnym ciosie Brat Clement nie miał jak wykonać uniku dostał pomiędzy łopatki i upadł . Został Hayss w który w tym czasie walczył i obalił kusznika . Ale w tym pojedynku dostał dwoma strzałami . Łucznik obrócił się w stronę Hayssa i wystrzelił 2 strzały . Obie chybiły , widząc to Hayss , ruszył z szarżą na Łucznika ale jego cios chybił . Łucznik wykonując unik , wyciągnął sztylet i próbował ciachnąć. Nie udało mu się to na drodze stanęła mu tarcza . Hayss odbił sztylet tarczą i uderzył z miecza . Broń ledwo drasnęła Elfa . Elf zauważył i wykorzystał ten idealny moment w którym Hayss ze zmęczenia opuścił tarcze. Zamarkował cios z lewej , Hayss unisuł tarczę aby się obronić przed ciosem , ale Elf był sprytniejszy , bardziej doświadczony w walce, nie uderzył z lewej ale z prawej , wykonując przepiękny młynek i ciachając w żebra Hayss 2 piękne ciosy . Po takich ciosach nie było szans na to aby ktokolwiek stał dalej na nogach . Hayss nie był wyjątkiem upadł jak długi i zemdlał . Walki drużynowe wygrały elfy . Drużyna wspaniałych miała 2 miejsce za które dostała kunsztowny ekwipunek . Po walkach wrócili do Pięknego Krystiana. Gdzie napotkali Catoniego , który płakał . Burim z ciekawości zapytał co się stało , Catoni opowiedział w skrócie że ,wioskę zaatakowały Gobliny i szuka pomocy u możnych rycerzy …